fakechaoticfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Tribes
Clash of the Tribes is a new story arc chronicling the events of the Dranakis invasion, a time period where a new Tribe called the Dranakis invades Perim from their pocket dimension Dranakis, accesible through the Dranakis Threshold. The Dranakis are capable of mutating Creatures (much like the M'arrillians created Minions). Past Creatures and Minions are in the story arc, and there are three new card types - Mutants and the Dranakis Tribe, introduced in Spirits in the Shadows, and the card type Warper, first introduced in Trap at Kaizeph. Major Events The Dranakis are a race of mysterious spirit Creatures from the pocket dimension, Dranakis. For unknown reasons, the Dranakis, which are normally a peaceful race, have invaded Perim, and their leader is... Rhaden! Maxxor once believed Rhaden to be an OverWorlder, but he is actually a traitorous Dranakis! In Spirits in the Shadows, all five Tribes battle against the Dranakis to protect their own territory, and are not allied. However, in M'arrillian Alliance, the Deep is seized by the Dranakis because of its vast supply of water (the Dranakis came to Perim not to flood it, but to steal its water). Because the M'arrillian homeland has been beseiged, the M'arrillians have allied themselves with the four tribes. The five tribes are now allied to form a five-way Army of Perim, and the M'arrillians have shown their true skills... crafting Battlegear. Then, in Trap at Kaizeph, the Dranakis' true goal is revealed... they intend to besiege all Locations in Perim containing Elemental Power, including Kaizeph City, in order to absorb all Elemental Power and bring it to Dranakis, which is not a paradise at all, but actually a prison. Warpers are introduced in this set, which are Creatures tasked with defending Elemental Locations in Perim. Warpers remain a prominent feature in Descend to the Deep, and are slightly less common in The Threshold Closes, which is the set in which the Dranakis are imprisoned again in the pocket-dimension prison called Dranakis, this time, Rhaden with them.but they return in the threshold closes where build there machine to repair the threshold to release their tribe again to end perim but the cothicas blast turns them to the side of good and make up for what they have done. Card Sets *'Spirits in the Shadows' **The Dranakis Tribe invades Perim *'M'arrillian Alliance' **The Deep is besieged by the Dranakis **''The M'arrillians temporarly ally themselves with the other Tribes'' *'Trap at Kaizeph' **The Dranakis attempt to besiege Kaizeph City **The Warpers are summoned to defend Elemental Locations *'Descend to the Deep' **The Creatures descend into the Deep to defend it from the Dranakis **The M'arrillians become Tribal allies until Aa'une was released from lake Blakeer and became enemies again. *'The Threshold Closes' **The Dranakis Tribe is defeated **The mutants returned to their normal forms. **the dranakis tribe make up for what they have done. New Concepts Dranakis Tribe The Dranakis are a new Tribe of Creatures that are invading Perim. They are the enemies of all Tribes, including the M'arrillians until the final card set where they become good. ShapeShifters The Dranakis ShapeShifters are the equivalent of M'arrillian Chieftains. They are capable of mutating other creatures, and are the commanders of the Dranakis, ranking just under Rhaden, their leader. Whisperers The Dranakis Whisperers are the equivalent of M'arrillian Fluidmorphers. They are capable of converting all Elemental damage done by Dranakis or Mutants on your team into damage of a certain Element. Gladiators The Dranakis Gladiators are the equivalent of M'arrillian Kha'ralls. They are capable of doing significant damage and defending themselves from damage, but they cannot Mutate or Element Whisper. Escapers The Dranakis Escapers are somewhat the equivalent of M'arrillian AZAIA Spies. They were some of the first Dranakis to escape from Dranakis, and they are spies for Rhaden and the other Dranakis, getting inside information about Perim and the other Tribes. they are clearly masters of escape, as they manages to escape from Dranakis. They then freed Rhaden sometime later, and then they freed the rest of the Tribe. Mutants Mutants are Creatures that have been Mutated by a Dranakis ShapeShifter. Their image on their card is a picture of their Mutated form, so their original form is seen only briefly in the TV show and in The threshold closes. When there is no ShapeShifter on their team, they use their normal Ability. With a ShapeShifter, their Mutated ability is used. Mutants can have their Elemental damage altered by a Whisperer. Warpers Warpers are Creatures that are capable of altering the Location and/or its Elements and Abilities. Their purpose is to warp around Perim and defend Elemental Locations from the Dranakis. They are capable of: warping the Location, changing its Ability, or altering its Element. Warp Battle In a battle with some Warpers, there can be multiple battles at once. The Ability that causes this is called Warp. Each time a Mugician is scarificed, the current battle is swapped to another battle between two different Creatures at a different Location. If the Warper sacrifices another Mugician (even if he isn't in the battle at that time), the battle is swapped agin. There can be a maximum of three battles at a time during a Warp Battle, and all of the Warp Battles count together as one combat. After the Warper or the Warper's specific enemy is defeated, the Warp Battles all end. The Locations are all returned to normal and shuffled back into the Location Deck. All the other Creatures are returned to normal. When a new Warp Battle is opened, the owner of the Warper chooses the attacking and target Creatures. Category:Story Arcs